Let's Have Fun, Nii-san!
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Kageyama Ritsu hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kakak kesayangannya, Kageyama Shigeo, di tanggal 12 Mei. Commission work for Primroselina.


**Let's Have Fun, Nii-san!**

_Story by C.C_

.

**Mob Psycho 100 © ONE**

_._

**This fanfict is a commission fanwork for Primroselina**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kageyama Shigeo— si sulung dari dua bersaudara Kageyama— terlahir dengan wajah minim ekspresi yang memancarkan aura kebosanan, setidaknya itulah pendapat kebanyakan orang yang mengenal Shigeo. Akibat dari wajah 'bosan'nya sejak lahir itu, Shigeo tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya berkumpul ataupun bersenang-senang dengan teman sekolah layaknya anak remaja pada umumnya. Jangankan terpikir untuk bersenang-senang dengan temannya, sepulang sekolah biasanya Shigeo akan langsung pulang ke rumah ataupun ke Kantor Konsultan Roh dan Sejenisnya milik sang guru, Arataka Reigen. Hari ini pun tak ada bedanya dari hari lainnya. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Shigeo langsung bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Nii-san!"

Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Shigeo terdengar memanggilnya dari belakang. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap sosok adiknya, Kageyama Ritsu, yang sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Ritsu?"

"Kau akan langsung pulang ke rumah?"

"Hmm," Shigeo mengangguk pelan. "Kau tidak ada kegiatan OSIS hari ini?"

Ritsu menggeleng, "Tidak, hari ini aku ingin pulang denganmu," senyum kecil terukir di bibir Ritsu. Ia lalu melangkah lebih dulu menuju gerbang sekolah, diikuti oleh Shigeo. "Sebelum kita pulang, apa Nii-san mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

"Ke mana?" Shigeo tentu saja akan mengamini apapun permintaan Ritsu, karena dia adalah satu-satunya adik yang sangat disayanginya. Walau mereka satu sekolah, Ritsu dan Shigeo sangat jarang pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama. Jadi, Shigeo tentu saja sangat senang begitu mendengar Ritsu ingin ditemani olehnya ke suatu tempat.

"Aku ingin ke toko buku di pusat kota karena ada buku kesukaanku yang baru saja terbit. Nii-san tidak keberatan menemaniku ke sana, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Shigeo menjawab dengan senyum simpulnya.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju halte bus, Shigeo dan Ritsu mengisinya dengan perbincangan kecil yang kebanyakan bernostalgia. Dan tentu saja Ritsu-lah yang lebih banyak berbicara ketimbang Shigeo yang hanya sesekali menimpali. Meski begitu, Shigeo benar-benar senang hari itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Ritsu mengajaknya ke suatu tempat setelah pulang sekolah.

'_Mungkin seperti ini rasanya bersenang-senang dengan teman sepulang sekolah,'_ Shigeo membatin seraya menatap Ritsu yang sedang bercerita.

**-oo-**

Belasan tahun hidup bersama Shigeo, Kageyama Ritsu tentu saja sangat mengenal sosok kakaknya itu, termasuk dirinya yang tidak pernah mengingat tanggal-tanggal tertentu. Seperti hari ini misalnya. Setiap tanggal 12 Mei tiba, Ritsu akan berpikir bagaimana caranya ia menghabiskan hari spesial kakaknya yang tidak peka itu bersama-sama. Tahun ini ia memilih untuk mengajak Shigeo bersenang-senang di hari ulang tahunnya karena Ritsu tidak pernah melihat sekalipun sang kakak menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau Shigeo punya teman, kecuali sang guru palsu yang pernah diceritakan Shigeo padanya.

Karena itu, Ritsu sangat senang hari ini karena ia berhasil mengajak Shigeo untuk singgah ke toko buku langganannya sebelum pulang ke rumah. Setidaknya itulah yang diharapkan Ritsu beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum seseorang mengganggu rencananya untuk mengajak Shigeo bersenang-senang hari itu.

"Apa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa dimintai tolong selain Nii-san?" Ritsu bertanya dengan wajah setengah kesal begitu mereka tiba di suatu gedung tua di pinggir kota. Pasalnya, beberapa menit lalu Shigeo mendapat telepon dari gurunya, Arataka Reigen, untuk datang ke gedung itu karena 'pekerjaan'nya sebagai pengusir roh jahat.

"Maaf ya, Ritsu. Kau jadi harus menemaniku. Kalau kau ingin tunggu di luar tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak akan lama."

Ritsu memang ingin menunggu saja di luar, tapi ia tak mau Shigeo berlama-lama membantu si guru gadungan itu. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk ikut masuk saja. "Tidak, aku ikut saja ke dalam."

Gedung yang mereka masuki adalah gedung _mall _yang baru setengah jadi. Ada seorang klien yang memakai jasa Biro Konsultan Roh dan Sejenisnya milik Reigen hari itu untuk mengusir roh-roh jahat di gedung yang tertunda pembangunannya itu.

"Mob, di sini!"

Terdengar teriakan seseorang dari arah lantai dua. Shigeo dan Ritsu melihat sosok pria berambut pirang dan seorang pria berambut hitam berkacamata yang diduga adalah klien hari itu.

"Wah, tumben sekali kau mengajak teman, Mob."

"Aku adiknya," potong Ritsu dengan nada ketus. Ia menatap tajam pada Reigen yang langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Aha, maaf aku mengganggu acara bersenang-senang kalian siang ini, tapi aku butuh bantuan Mob."

Ritsu tak membalas lagi, ia hanya diam dengan wajah setengah kesal.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu hari ini, Guru? Apa roh kali ini sangat jahat?" tanya Mob yang tidak ingin membuat Ritsu lebih lama menunggu. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri pekerjaan paruh waktunya hari itu agar bisa menemani Ritsu ke toko buku.

"Tidak, justru karena roh kali ini hanya roh kelas bawah, aku butuh kau untuk mengusirnya, Mob," ucap Reigen dengan nada superior. "Dia adalah klien kita hari ini, pemilik _mall _yang belum jadi ini, Tuan Higashi," Reigen mengenalkan pria berjas rapi di sampingnya yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Dia menyewa jasa kita dengan harga tinggi, jadi kau akan kubayar dua kali lipat hari ini, Mob. Tenang saja!" bisik Reigen pada Shigeo.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera mengusir roh penghuni gedung ini."

"Kau bisa melihat roh-roh itu?" Higashi bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Hmm..." Shigeo tak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya melihat ke sekeliling untuk membaca suasana di sekitar mereka. Sebenarnya sedari tadi mereka sudah dikepung oleh beberapa roh yang ada di gedung itu. "Mereka ada di setiap sudut gedung ini. Mereka marah padamu karena membangun gedung ini di bekas bangunan lama yang merupakan rumah mereka," sambung Shigeo.

Mendengar ucapan Shigeo, sang klien bergidik ngeri. "Ta-tapi aku membeli tanah ini setelah panti asuhan di sini terbakar habis setahun yang lalu. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengganggu mereka."

"Itu yang kau pikirkan, tapi tidak dengan mereka." Shigeo lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah gedung. "Dulu di sini memang rumah kalian, tapi seperti yang Tuan Higashi bilang, dia sudah membeli tanah ini setelah kejadian naas hari itu." Shigeo tampak berbicara dengan seseorang yang tak kasat mata. Ketiga pasang mata yang melihatnya hanya bisa memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Shigeo dari pinggir gedung.

Ritsu yang baru pertama kali melihat Shigeo secara langsung bekerja sebagai pengusir roh, hanya bisa menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan kagum akan kekuatan psikis yang dimiliki Shigeo. Dari dulu, ia sangat ingin mempunyai kekuatan seperti yang dimiliki Shigeo.

"Nah, sekarang semuanya sudah beres. Kau bisa tenang melanjutkan pembangunan _mall _ini, Tuan Higashi."

Suara Reigen yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuyarkan lamunan Ritsu. Ia tidak sadar sedari tadi melamun memerhatikan aksi kakaknya.

"Ritsu, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ritsu tampak sedikit terkejut saat melihat di sampingya sudah ada Shigeo yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Ia pun langsung mengangguk cepat, "A-aku baik-baik saja. Apa Nii-san sudah selesai?"

"Ya. Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Ritsu. Sekarang aku bisa menemanimu ke toko buku," jawab Shigeo yang kemudian ditanggapi Ritsu dengan anggukan.

Kageyama bersaudara kemudian pamit pada Reigen dan kliennya dengan diiringi oleh tatapan tajam Ritsu pada Reigen ketika pria itu memberi jatah honor Shigeo hari itu. Tidak seperti Shigeo yang begitu polos, Ritsu sangat pintar hingga ia tak bisa dibohongi kalau Reigen sebenarnya memanfaatkan Shigeo untuk mendapatkan uang. Ia ingin protes, tapi melihat Shigeo yang tidak keberatan sama sekali, Ritsu pun tak berkutik.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka ke toko buku, Ritsu tak sengaja melihat segerombolan anak SMP yang kemungkinan seusia mereka, masuk ke suatu tempat yang biasa dikunjungi para remaja masa kini untuk bersenang-senang.

"Nii-san..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah masuk ke sana?" Ritsu menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang sedikit lebih nyentrik dari bangunan yang lain.

Shigeo mengikuti arah tunjuk Ritsu dan agak terkejut ketika melihat papan nama toko yang ditunjuk adiknya itu. "Ka ... raoke, ya?" gumam Shigeo, "aku tidak pernah masuk ke sana."

"Apa Nii-san mau mencobanya?"

"Karaoke?"

Ritsu mengangguk, "Tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali kita menghabiskan waktu dengan bernyanyi."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menyanyi."

"Tenang saja, Nii-san, aku juga tidak bisa menyanyi," Ritsu lalu menarik tangan Shigeo dan berjalan ke arah tempat karaoke yang tadi ditunjuknya. Ia lalu memesan satu ruangan ukuran _small _untuk mereka berdua.

Tadinya Ritsu sedikit percaya diri bahwa kemampuan menyanyinya lebih baik dari Shigeo, ternyata setelah ia memegang _mic_, suaranya tak berbeda jauh dari suara datar Shigeo saat bernyanyi. Siang itu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Ritsu dan Shigeo terbahak bersama setelah mendengar betapa _fals-_nya suara mereka saat bernyanyi. Tapi bukannya berhenti, duo Kageyama itu tetap menghabiskan sisa jatah waktu karaoke mereka dengan menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang mereka ketahui tanpa memedulikan betapa cemprengnya suara mereka di telinga.

**-oo-**

"Aku kira dua jam sangat lama untuk berkaraoke, ternyata terasa sangat cepat." Ritsu keluar dari tempat karaoke yang mereka kunjungi dengan senyum puas di wajahnya.

"Ya. Ternyata tidak buruk juga sesekali ke sini," timpal Shigeo. "Kau masih ingin ke toko buku, Ritsu?"

"Setelah bernyanyi tanpa henti selama dua jam, perutku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari makan dulu?" usul Ritsu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membeli makan siang hari ini karena Ritsu sudah membayar untuk karaoke tadi."

Mendengar ucapan Shigeo, Ritsu buru-buru menggeleng dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya pada sang kakak. "Tidak, tidak, hari ini aku yang traktir karena aku yang mengajak Nii-san."

Shigeo menatap adiknya heran, "Kau tidak perlu—"

"Pokoknya hari ini Nii-san ikuti saja kata-kataku," potong Ritsu yang langsung mendorong tubuh Shigeo dari belakang untuk berjalan ke tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

**-oo-**

Meski Ritsu mengatakan hari itu ia yang akan mentraktir Shigeo, bagaimana pun ia tak bisa mengajak Shigeo untuk makan di tempat makan seperti _cafe _ataupun restauran keluarga. Uang sakunya sebagai murid SMP hanya bisa mentraktir Shigeo dua porsi _takoyaki _di pinggir jalan.

"Maaf, Nii-san, aku hanya bisa membelikanmu _takoyaki _untuk makan siang," Ritsu berkata dengan raut menyesal.

Shigeo menggeleng pelan, "Kau tahu 'kan aku sangat menyukai _takoyaki_? Jadi, ini saja sudah sangat cukup untuk makan siang hari ini," ujarnya, berusaha membesarkan hati Ritsu.

Ritsu hanya bisa membalas ucapan kakaknya dengan senyum simpul. Ah, Shigeo memang selalu seperti itu, tak pernah menuntut yang macam-macam. Dia benar-benar seorang kakak yang menjadi panutan Ritsu. Ia kemudian mengajak Shigeo untuk duduk di bangku taman yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka membeli _takoyaki_.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku tahu kalau Nii-san tidak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu," Ritsu tiba-tiba membuka suara di tengah makan siang sederhana mereka.

Shigeo sempat berhenti mengunyah begitu mendengar ucapan Ritsu. Ia perlu beberapa menit untuk mengolah ucapan Ritsu di otaknya hingga tersadar bahwa hari ini adalah tanggal 12 Mei yang berarti hari kelahirannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nii-san. Aku belum bisa memberi kado mahal untukmu, tapi semoga kau menyukainya." Ritsu menyerahkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk _takoyaki _yang sempat dibelinya tadi di toko _souvenir _saat Shigeo mengantri membeli _takoyaki._

Shigeo hanya bisa tertegun melihat hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Ritsu. Ia takut tidak bisa berekspresi dengan benar dan mengecewakan Ritsu, karena itu Shigeo buru-buru mengambil gantungan kunci di tangan Ritsu dan tersenyum simpul pada adiknya. "Aku tidak butuh hadiah mahal. Dengan menghabiskan waktu berdua begini saja, aku sudah sangat senang. Terima kasih, Ritsu, karena akhirnya aku bisa merasakan rasanya bersenang-senang seperti teman-temanku yang lain."

Mendengar itu, rasanya ingin sekali Ritsu menangis haru, tapi tak mungkin dilakukannya. Ia hanya mengangguk sembari menghabiskan sisa _takoyaki _di tangannya. Meskipun rencananya hari itu terganggu oleh Reigen, tapi setidaknya ia berhasil membuat Shigeo tersenyum dan bersenang-senang di hari ulang tahunnya.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Author's note :**

Terima kasih untuk Primroselina yang udah mengomis fict ini! xD

Semoga suka~

_Sign,_

C.C

**20032019**


End file.
